Buku Boys
by DownThatLayne
Summary: Previously BOGO Boys. Bella isn't quite satisfied with her life - well at least, not in one particular area. She is certain a pair of gentlemen can make it right. She has no way of knowing just how oh-so-right they'll make her feel indeed. ExBxJ. No slash. AH. OOC obviously. Not Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1: But I'm a Freak

Bella Swan was a freak.

Her life held the pleasing consistency that most humans crave and that many 26 year-olds aren't privy to. She had a well-paying intermediate-level job in a city she loved. She had a few close, meaningful friends along with a slew of others among her network. She had a caring and supportive father, mother and set of stepparents to boot.

She also didn't have to look too far to find a date, and the men came at a relatively steady stream. There were some cute ones, some smart ones and of course a decent amount of assholes too. Quite a few that possessed all three qualities and more.

There were plenty she should have been smitten with - a handful with which she was for a short moment.

And then it was time to take them to bed.

And it was in between her daffodil-colored sheets that she realized she was indeed a freak. You see, Bella has met with about as many kinds of lovers as she could imagine - ones who fuck her like a rabbit, who undulate their hips like a calm ocean wave, with cocks she couldn't fit her hand around and tongues that didn't quit - even a few into tying her up.

And yet it all left her…

Unsatisfied.

No, Bella Swan knew what she needed. She just wasn't sure how she was going to get it. She'd never had to seek out a partner to have sex with before. Or, she should say _partners._ Because yes, what Bella Swan, the Freak, needed to have a _fulfilling_ sex life...was two pairs of hands grabbing on her, two tongues sliding against her and two cocks moving within her.

But where the fuck was she going to find that.

 **A/N: If you can't already tell, this story is gonna be a lot of PWP. Some kinky shit up in here. You have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl's a Super Freak

Bella lay calmly on her back next to the heaving man beside her. He was cute in a subtle way, soft brown eyes and a sweet smile. His body was more than subtle. Strong, lean muscles chiseled his physique from his chest to his calves; Bella found his back and his abs particularly pleasing to look at. He also had a nice sized cock - _and_ he knew how to use it. He swiveled and ground his hips into hers, kept his body close to her, put his mouth to her ear and whispered dirty things. He was able to find that spot inside her and punctuate his thrusts to hit it just right. Most surprisingly, he was willing to fuck her ass with his finger upon her request. She actually cried out at the sensation, but he must've enjoyed it too, because he came into his condom shortly after, a little too quick to her.

"Fuck," he groaned out with a roguish grin thrown towards her. "Did you come, baby?" he asked and then turned his body so he could throw an arm around her.

She gave him a small smile and cuddled into him, "yeah," she answered because on all accounts she _should've._ He fucked her g-spot, her asshole, and thumbed her clit throughout. There was no reason her body should betray her by not releasing. If only if he'd kept his finger in her ass a little longer...maybe she could've….

"Did I use enough lube?" He asked next. _What's with the 20 questions?_ She found herself getting a little peeved, but truly she knew it was out of embarrassment and spite.

She sputtered a little as she answered, "uh yeah that was...good," hoping the discussion ended there. There was no way she was going to admit that his cock - that any _one_ cock - wasn't enough to turn her on.

He kissed her neck. She could feel his dopey, post-coital smile against her skin. "And that asshole thing," he kept talking as she felt herself stiffen a bit, "pretty freaky, baby." He chuckled.

"I gotta pee," she suddenly blurted, lifted his arm off her body and all but sprinted into the en-suite. She really did need to pee, but she mainly wanted some space. She splashed cool water on her flushed face, her complexion blotchy and red from shame.

"You're a freak," she whispered at her reflection.

Riley was asleep by the time she exited the bathroom, having waited for her face to turn to its natural color. The soft yellow sheets were tangled around his waist and legs. She took a moment to once again admire his David-esque physique. It only disappointed her further that she couldn't be happy with just this.

A part of her entertained waking him and asking him to leave, but she didn't have the heart when she saw how at peace he looked. So she snuggled her front up to him and his warmth.

She hated herself for wishing there was another source of heat behind her.

 **A/N: Okay so there's a little plot. Trying for daily updates currently. Not Beta'd.**


	3. Le Freak C'est Chic

By the time Bella got home from work, she was roaring and ready for a drink. After changing into comfy ripped jeans and a UW tee, she grabbed her laptop bag and marched herself over to her favorite pub across the street.

It was her favorite for a lot of reasons, one of the biggest being it was across the street. It didn't hurt that it was also casual enough for her to go dressed like this, had good beer for good prices and, well, she might've liked to ogle the owners when they weren't looking.

"A pint of your best ale, sir," Bella called as she leaned on the bar with her forearms.

The copper-haired bartender looked over his shoulder from the tap and smiled when he saw her. The sight of that lopsided grin and gentle jade eyes gave Bella's heart its usual pitter-pat response. "The usual, Bella?" he asked and she nodded with a grin. She'd always wanted to have a "usual" somewhere.

"Thanks, Edward." She always said his name a little bashfully.

She exchanged her card for her beer and noticed the little shock she felt at the brush of his fingers. Blushing, she settled herself at the table in the corner where she knew the only outlet was. The tart and tangy beer instantly appeased her, and she was ready to get some blogging done.

After an hour of writing and sending furtive glances at Edward - her usual MO - the other owner walked in. This one had longish dirty blonde hair he usually kept pulled back with a hair tie and clear-frame artistic looking glasses over his piercing sky blue eyes. The two young owners greeted each other with one of those handshake shoulder hug things when Edward said something to the other that caused him to look Bella's way.

"Hey Bella, need a refill?" the blonde asked eyeing her nearly empty pint glass.

"Yes, please, Jasper," she answered, saying his name just a little bashfully too.

One of her other favorite parts of this bar? They only ever charged her for her first drink. Even on the nights when she comes to get a bit more sloshed. This made her feel bad at first, but she wasn't going to argue with free alcohol - she was just going to tip really well.

Being a regular had its perks.

 **...**

Bella's phone chimed with another text from Riley. It'd been weeks since she'd last seen him - she wasn't sure why he wasn't taking a hint with all her lame excuses. She put her phone down and picked up a piece of cheese from the spread on in front of her instead.

"So...whatever happened to that Riley guy?" Rose asked taking a sip of her wine. Damn, that woman could read minds or some shit. The two were lounging on Rose's plush swede couch with a romcom they'd both seen a million times playing in the background. "Thought you said he fucked you pretty good?"

Bella shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant. "He bored me, I guess."

"Oh, come on, you haven't had a steady boyfriend since college! Is there something going on?" Rose asked in her blunt way. "Are you...I don't know...gay or something? Because you know I wouldn't care I would just be upset you didn't tell me and -"

Bella cut her off with a chuckle. "No, Rose. I'm not gay. I would've told you that," she admitted and then immediately felt guilty. Bella had always been afraid to tell her best friend about her deficient sex life. "I'm just…," she wavered, debating, "not easily satisfied, or something. I don't know, there might," she paused, swallowed, "be something wrong with me."

"Oh, honey, having discerning tastes or," Rose paused to eye her, "particular needs," Bella tried to control her features, "doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. Just might mean you'll have to be a bit more aggressive."

Bella wrinkled her nose. She was decently confident at times but aggressive? "You'll have to go after what you want," Rose added and took a sip of her wine. "Or you might not ever get it."

 **A/N: No idea what happened with that wacky post! My bad. I was so excited to see so many reviews only for them to be all about how my chapter wasn't readable** **lmao. Okay so to make up for it, I'll post one more chapter today. Andddd y'all** **can leave me some new reviews about the actual content, right? (; heh.**


	4. Ah, Freak Out

**A/N: If you didn't already see - I fixed Chapter 3! Go back and read that first.**

 **Onward.**

Rose's words played in Bella's head on a loop for two days straight. She was stuck on the truth Rose conveyed - if she didn't go after it, she may go her entire life feeling sexually and intimately unsatisfied. She couldn't fathom that reality, but she also had no idea how to stop it from happening.

That night she was drinking her sorrows a little more heavily than usual for a weeknight and staring blankly at the blinking cursor on her computer. No words would come to her.

"Writer's block?" She startled and then calmed as she took in the tall, firm body, chiseled jaw and fierce blue eyes. "You've been doing a lot more staring than writing than usual tonight." He gave her a small smile. She would've blushed if her cheeks weren't already pinked from the drinks.

She forced what she hoped was a casual-sounding laugh. "Too much on my mind for the words to come naturally. Thought some booze would help." She gestured to her fourth empty glass. "But I think it sunk me deeper into the darkness of my mind." She scowled, realizing the beer was making her more honest than she wanted to be.

Jasper raised his brows a little. "Poetic. No wonder you're a writer." He paused. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener - ya know, being a bartender and all." He shrugged keeping a casual tone and small smile.

"I'm just trying to find a way to get something I...want, err, need, I guess." She shook her head. _Stop talking!_ "Seems really hopeless though."

"Anything I can do to help?"

She couldn't control it - an embarrassing sound squeaked out of her mouth and turned into a kind of pained laugh. She somehow managed to redden further, feeling the blush reach her ears and chest.

She couldn't stand to make eye contact. "I don't think it's something you can help with," she sputtered out. "Unfortunately," she whispered to herself. She braved a glance up and noticed his surprise and curiosity at her very physical reaction.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He started to walk away. "Oh and Bella - the internet has the answers to pretty much everything if you don't know where else to start."

She bit her lip, her blush starting to recede a bit as her heart did the opposite. "Thanks, Jasper."

 **...**

She was too embarrassed to do her research at their bar, so she waited until she was home to scour the internet. She felt dirty typing in things like "how to arrange a threesome" and "how to find multiple partners" on Google. She was sure she'd find nothing. She was surprised to find a couple extensive articles with lists of options. She just didn't really like her options. They summed up to the following:

Asking your current partner if they want to find a third - been there done that, no way in hell she was trying that again. Not that she even had a boyfriend, but still.

Approaching someone(s) at a bar - the fuck? Did people actually do that? Bella wasn't great at having sex with strangers in the first place, much less a menage a trois.

Asking friends for recommendations of people, or if they wanted to partake - considering Bella was too embarrassed to tell her best friend she doubted she would go up to Rose or any other friends and say, "Hey, happen to know two guys who wanna fuck me? Preferably at the same time?" She shook her head.

And then, there was the internet. Posting on Craigslist. There was even an app for this. Ugh, but it seemed so creepy and dangerous that way. As hopeless as this made her feel, she did feel slightly more...normal.

She contemplated for the rest of the night, weighing the pros and cons of each option and playing out some scenarios in her head. That night, she dreamed of warmth surrounding her from every side, four hands on her body, and two pairs of eyes - both different shades of the ocean.

 **...**

By the time the next morning rolled around, she'd made up her mind. She'd reasoned with herself that this method would be the easiest way to vet them. She could list her specific requirements and then meet them in public the first couple times to get to know them, see if there was a connection, etcetera. She could do this. It wasn't like she HAD to respond to any inquiries she got regarding her post.

Before she left for work that morning, she made her first ever post on Craigslist.

 **A/N: Slowly but surely, folks! We're getting there.**


	5. The Freaks Come Out at Night

She avoided checking her personal email for the entire day. Every time she picked up her phone at work her thumb hovered over the mail app before she chickened out and got back to work on the grant she was writing. She wasn't as productive as she could've been that day, and she knew she'd be staying late in order to meet the deadline.

When she arrived home she called her mom. They caught up for about an hour. Bella asked for many more details than she was actually interested in. After she hung up, she called her father. It became quite plain then that she was stalling as she pressed her dad for the third time on how he and Sue were really doing.

She decided to cook an elaborate meal - dusting off a cookbook from the shelf. Afterward, she took a long, steamy bubble bath. It was nearing 11 when she finally crawled into bed, phone in hand.

"Don't be a chicken shit. Just do it," she whispered harshly. The glow of her phone lit up her face as she unlocked it. Her thumb once again hesitated over the mail app. Before she could spend another second overthinking it, she clicked it.

"Holy shit," she gasped and she took in the number of unread messages. She scrolled through the alerts, jaw ajar. She didn't know where to start so she just picked a random one.

The next time she checked the time it was past midnight. She'd spent an hour reading responses from men - and a few women who wanted to know if they could join in too. Some attached pictures of themselves (and yes, quite a few dicks), some came in pairs already while others didn't. They ranged in age from 18 (she hoped) to 55! Some immediately creeped her out, while a good chunk of others seemed completely harmless. She was overwhelmed, but she was hopeful.

She responded to some of her favorite candidates - it weirded her out to think of them as such - with options for times to meet up. She hugged her phone to her chest. I can't believe I'm really doing this!

Bella went to bed that night with a new warmth around her. She dreamed the same dream as the night before. Four hands and ocean-colored eyes.

 **A/N: Next chapter we meet her first "candidates" - any theories? (; More out tomorrow!**


	6. The Freak Parade

To say she was nervous would be the understatement of the century. She'd brushed her hair about ten times, though it wasn't going to get any straighter. She was wearing a halter top burgundy dress with small flowers embroidered near the neckline. It was subtly sexy and summery. She threw on a knit cardigan and some strappy brown sandals to dress it down a little. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. But then again this whole thing _was_ about trying a little harder to get what she wanted.

Her stomach in knots, she decided to head out a little early. When she arrived at the pub she sent furtive glances around to make sure the two men hadn't also arrived 15 minutes early.

"Damn." She heard from behind the bar and turned to see those soft greens scanning her body. She felt herself start to blush, and her heart made it usual pitter-pat in his presence. "You look amazing," he said with a smile meeting her eyes. He leaned on the bar with his arms stretched wide. She stared at the veins in his forearms and swallowed. "You know you don't have to get all dressed up for me," he continued playfully.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, feeling a little more at ease with his banter. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a wink. "As a matter of fact, it's _not_ for you."

His hand went to his heart. "I'm wounded. And here I thought I was buttering you up with all the free drinks. I guess I was wasting my time…," he sighed dramatically.

She giggled - actually giggled. _Oh my god, am I really flirting with Edward right before I'm meeting two guys who want to fuck me?_ The thought sobered her up a bit and it seemed like he noticed. "I'm kidding - we're suckers for you," he said with a shrug. "What drink would the lady like to start with this evening?"

She didn't answer at first. _We're suckers for you_. It was playing on a loop in her head. He raised a brow expectantly and started to grab a pint glass. "The usual?"

"Actually," she cut in quickly. "I'll take a shot."

 **...**

She ended up taking a tequila shot with Edward and when Jasper strolled from somewhere in the back, he convinced her to take another. They all clinked their glasses together and cheersed to each other. She winced as the liquid burned its way down her throat. "That was so gross."

Jasper scoffed, pretended to be affronted. "That is top-shelf tequila, ma'am." He looked to his business partner and smirked. "You should be flattered, Edward only brings that out for special people." And then the blonde turned and winked at her.

"Uh-," Bella started noticing the slightly uncomfortable look on Edward's face. The tips of his ears were turning pink. Bella thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "Well, we all know I'm worth more than good liquor," she joked. Edward's face relaxed, and he laughed.

"That you are," he told her, eyes twinkling mischievously. It was hard to look him in the face with that gaze so she turned to Jasper, but he had the same look in his eyes too.

 **...**

The boys had more customers arriving so it wasn't like they could stare at each other all night. Plus, Bella was suddenly reminded why she was even there. Thankfully, the two tequila shots had calmed her nerves - well, marginally.

She went outside on the Christmas-light lit porch to wait for them at a table with three chairs. One minute early, she recognized the two men from the pictures they'd included in their response walking up from the sidewalk.

Taking a deep breath, she stood and caught the eye of one of them.

"Bella?" The one with kind eyes and an easy smile asked. "I'm Michael; this is Jim."

After introductions, she led them to the table out on the outside porch, wanting to have some distance from the bartenders inside. It was twilight at that point, and the christmas lights gave the outdoor space a more romantic feel.

Michael and Jim looked almost as if they could be brothers. They were both blondes with blue eyes, although Michael was paler, rounder and more boyish looking. Jim, on the other hand, had a darker skin tone and roguish look to him. He had the sexy bad boy vibe down to a science.

Michael went inside to buy her a drink - she told him to just tell the bartender Bella wanted her usual - and left her alone with Jim. The evening was breezy but balmy and she ended up taking her cardigan off. She watched his eyes scanning her bare arms.

"So do you live in Mid City?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, not too far from here actually. I love this neighborhood."

"I haven't gotten to explore it too much. I live over in the lower garden district."

"Oh that area is so pre-," she started when he cut her off.

"May I just say you are much more beautiful than I imagined you to be," he told her, meeting her eyes. "I'm surprised you had to turn to the internet for this," he paused, eyeing the small crowd around them, "...opportunity."

 _Well, I guess we're done with the small talk, huh?_ She shrugged, blushing a bit at the current topic. "I've never been brave enough to tell anyone about my," she swallowed, "uh...discerning tastes."

When she met his eyes again, he was wearing smirk. "I would never imagine someone like you would be blushing right now."

 _Someone like you._

The phrase left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't respond, starting to feel more rigid. Michael returned then with a round of drinks for everyone oblivious to the tension.

"Do you come here often?" Michael asked her after he settled back into his seat. "I'm not sure that bartender likes you," he said with a low chuckle.

"What?" Bella demanded, caught off guard. "Which one?"

Michael shrugged. "One with the reddish brown hair. Acted all affronted when I asked for your usual."

Bella frowned, looking confused. "No, we're...almost friends kind of," she defended. "Maybe he was just in a bad mood."

Bella didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Uhm, so how do y'all know each other?" She quickly segued.

"Ah, we met in our fraternity at Tulane," Jim answered. They talked more about where they were from - Jim was from Connecticut, Michael from North Carolina, Bella from Florida and Washington - and the things that brought them to and kept them in New Orleans.

They were sharing some college stories when a tall, blonde figure approached their table.

"Bella? Need another?" She looked up to see Jasper standing over them, his mouth in a thin line. She was perplexed by the hard expression on the usually easy-going man.

"Sure, one more would be good." He took her empty pint glance without even a glance at the other men sitting with her.

Michael raised an eyebrow at Bella as if to say, _I told you so_.

 **...**

The three talked only for about an hour when Bella decided they weren't the ones. While kind, Michael was a bit superficial and fratty (read: conservative) for her tastes and Jim looked and talked about her in ways that made her uncomfortable.

She sent them home with the well-intentioned but false hope of hearing from her soon and strode back into the bar.

The bar was still lively and the bartenders' favorite usuals were there, but they both were wearing solemn faces. Bella thought they looked like a pair of pouting toddlers.

"What's got y'alls panties in a knot?" she called over the slight ruckus.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm fine," Jasper answered. "Edward?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied not taking his eyes off the glass he was cleaning.

"Ooooh-kay." Bella didn't believe them, but she wasn't going to press them.

"So," Jasper started. For some reason, she was immediately on edge. "What was that? One of your friends bailed on a double-date or something?"

She blanched and was suddenly sure she was going to be sick. She cursed herself for thinking it'd be a good idea to bring her hopefuls to their pub.

"You could do better than either of those tools, anyways," Jasper continued, and she just wished he'd shut up. How would he know if she could do better? What if that was the best she was going to get if she wanted...well, what she wanted?

"Are you okay?" Edward asked no longer looking down at the glass in his hand.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she answered, stumbling off the barstool. "And yeah, something like that, Jasper." She was quickly backing away. "See y'all soon - bye!" And she was out the door before she could hear them calling out her name.

 **A/N: Reviews make me update faster! (;**


End file.
